


dancing in the rain

by flowerboybasil



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dancing in the Rain, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, i literally do not know what to tag this, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerboybasil/pseuds/flowerboybasil
Summary: short fic about sunny and basil’s picnic , gone wrong 😭 lowercase intendedthird person pov
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	dancing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry this is literally horrible i haven’t written anything new lately but enjoy !

basil smiled at sunny, carrying a picnic basket over to the boy who’s sitting on the grass. they’d planned to have a picnic, just the two of them and basil liked to think it was a date, even if it really wasn’t.

he set the red and white plush blanket down, setting the basket overtop of it and pulling out some stuff, handing it to sunny who was pleasantly surprised. “i bought these for you, i noticed you’ve picked up drawing again.”

sunny flushed red, clearing his throat, “you really didn’t have to... i don’t want you to spend your money on me.”

basil shook his head, his lips curving into a small smile, “i didn’t have to, you’re right. but i wanted to.” sunny smiled and thanked basil, awkwardly placing the sketching items beside him. 

they moved closer to each other and basil placed his hand overtop of sunny’s, causing him to flush red and look up at basil. basil looked down in embarrassment with a small smile, his cheeks turning pink.

sunny leaned closer to basil, grabbing a flower that was laying around and gently removed his hand from basil’s hold. he placed his hand on basil’s blonde hair, nestling the pink flower in his hair and pulling away in satisfaction. basil swore he was gonna melt.

“there. you look even prettier.”

basil nearly stopped breathing, turning redder by the second. “t-thanks, sunny.” 

sunny looked up at the clouds crowding the sun, noticing they were grey. “basil, it’s gonna rain.” the blonde-haired boy looked up at the clouds, immediately getting up with sunny following behind him.

basil had finished packing everything back in the (thankfully) waterproof basket just as it started pouring. he yelped once the water hit his skin and tried to cover himself. basil hated the rain.

sunny grabbed basil’s hand and pulled him closer, purposefully getting him wet and watching his reaction carefully.

basil seemed  _ so _ offended to the point where it was hilarious. sunny quickly grabbed his phone and snapped a photo of basil’s overly offended reaction, gaining his attention. he watched sunny put on some music and shove his phone back in his jean pocket, grabbing basil’s hand once again.

basil playfully rolled his eyes with a small smile, beginning to bounce around with sunny, laughing as he watched him nearly lose his balance.

the rain wasn’t the perfect weather for dancing, he knew that. but it was fun, despite how wet he was getting, and it was enjoyable to see sunny nearly fall over every time he stepped into a puddle. 

the two continued dancing and laughing with each other until basil got tired and his legs began to hurt - which didn’t take long. he was noticeably shivering and sunny pulled him close, hoping he’d at least be a little warm. 

basil looked up into sunny’s eyes, his cheeks going red. he took this chance and quickly kissed sunny, and to his surprise, sunny returned the kiss.

while in the moment, they heard a camera click and quickly pulled away, looking in the direction of the noise. aubrey was standing in the bushes with basil’s polaroid camera in her hands. she was looking at them with a grin on her face.

basil and sunny immediately ran over, rambling over each other, bribing aubrey not to tell anyone. she just laughed and shoved the camera in basil’s hands, as well as the polaroid.

sunny seemed relatively annoyed, but he was looking at the polaroid with such astonishment and he was turning red.

basil carefully put his camera in the picnic basket and grabbed sunny’s hand. there was a silent agreement and they moved closer again, hugging each other before starting their walk back to basil’s house.

they knew they’d be sick for the rest of the weekend, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> give me prompts to write about in the comments!! by the way i appreciate all your nice comments i’m just unsure of how to respond !! thank you very much :]


End file.
